River Song's Assistant
by Earthandair1890
Summary: After River Song ends up in trouble with her boss at Luna university, River ends up stuck with an older girl for an assistant Professor. She already believes this girl will be nothing but unhelpful but what she doesn't know is that this girl is full of mysteries. River and the Doctor both work together to find out who this girl is and it might just bring back old fears
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first doctor who fanfic, just to let you know, there will be a ton of River and Doctor romance coming up, but the first few chapters are introductions, enjoy**

* * *

She followed down the hallway, bright red stilettos clicking echoes through the hallway. She made the turn into the headmaster's office where her meeting would be held for on whether or not should she be fired for missing over three weeks of classes and not calling ahead for a sub. She still hadn't given the headmaster a complete answer on her whereabouts and what she had been up to. She turned the handle and opened the door in one fluid motion and strode into the office as if nothing was wrong.

"Ah, Professor Song nice of you to join us," the head of Luna university chimed as he motioned towards one of the seats facing the headmaster on the other side of the desk. River's eyebrow perked up slightly at the mention of 'us' considering she was the only one who was in trouble. She took the unoccupied seat smoothing her black pencil skirt and black tights that matched perfectly with her bright red blouse and free flowing curly blonde hair. She didn't have enough time to get a good look at the person sitting next to her before her boss started talking to her.

"River, lately your behavior has been extremely reckless, and inconsiderate to the job," he started. His voice didn't show anger, but River, with her acute observation skills was able to realize that her job really was at stake.

"I know sir, but I promise I'm 100 percent focused on the job-" she pleaded before the middle aged heaver set man cut her off.

"100 percent?" He questioned, "River you're a lot of things, but 100 percent focused on this job is not one of them." They continued this bandy back and forth completely oblivious to the person sitting awkwardly in the room.

"Professor Song you were gone for three weeks! We all thought something terrible had happened to you," he pointed out to her but she just dragged the conversation on longer.

"I told you I had a family emergency," she grunted annunciating every syllable so her boss would let her get back to work.

"You know what River? I'm not going to argue with you," the headmaster said. He was finally worn down from River's piss pour attempts at excuses. Sighing he added, "Look River, your job isn't on the line, but there will be changes." River huffed and sat back in her seat crossing her arms, as her head turned a little she finally got at least a look at the girl sitting next to her. River noticed at first that the girl looked like she would rather be anywhere else than this awkward argument between the headmaster and an absent-t professor.

"So, what kind of changes are you thinking of headmaster?" River finally questioned, at this point all she wanted to do was get back to her office and set up for her lecture on early 20th century technology.

"As you know many professors who have a busy," he paused for a moment trying to find the right words to describe what she has been up to, "social life, they look for better means of managing their classes, grading papers and so on and so forth.

"What do you mean?" River said sticking her question into the conversation as she began to sit up in her chair. She had a feeling on what type of disciplinary actions that university wanted her to take; she just hoped she was wrong.

"What I suggest, no, what I _require_ is for you to hire an assistant professor," he explained, bracing himself for the verbal abuse he might receive from the head strong professor of archaeology.

She took a while to process the information that was just given to her, she wasn't upset, she thought the consequences were going to be a lot worse, but she didn't want any college intern showing her up on her teaching, "ok, where do I apply for one," she said with obvious reluctance in her voice.

The headmaster was shocked there was no attempt to argue her way out of having to take on an assistant professor. "Actually Professor Song, we have already selected one for you." The girl's presence in the office finally made sense; she was River's new assistant professor.

River's head ripped through the air to look to the left of her. Her left lip snarled as she saw the girl was younger looking, she didn't even have the features of a college student, and she appeared much younger. Now the conversation had turned to the mysterious girl she relaxed more into her seat, uncrossed her legs and focused all of her attention onto the headmaster.

"As you may have guessed Professor Song, the person to your left will be assigned as your new assistant." He gestured over to the young looking girl and gave her a weak pathetic almost sorry smile. "River Song, I'd like you to meet Athena Gold.

She stood up with the introduction to go and shake River's hand as River also stood in her presence. The head master, however cut in before River had a chance to look over her 'pain in the ass' calling her the nickname she decided to refer her as.

"She's highly qualified, even at her young age, and a definite history buff, especially earth history, which you happen to teach, professor," he described as River finally shook the apparent 'history buff's' hand. She still hadn't said one word yet, she even had her boss introduce her to the threatening looking professor. River already was judging her harshly for that as she finally had a chance to closely observe her.

River studied Athena intensely and immediately noticed the older girl's strikingly beautiful features. She couldn't have been older than 18, but River, after careful consideration, guessed her age to me more around a young 17. She was on the shorter side, most definitely human, with pasty white skin, and gorgeous, intense, bright green eyes, that reminded River of her own. Much to her surprise she also found a hint of the always recognizable Doctor in the crystal inter-working of her new assistant's eyes. She quickly shook the recognition of her husband from her mind as she began to concentrate back on the girl. Above her right eye, just stating above the eyebrow were two parallel scars that marred her face down to her cheek bone, but managed to leave her eye unscathed. Athena had on early 21th century skinny jeans complemented with a grey tank top, army green jacket, and brown and white laced boots. _Very traditional,_ River Song thought sarcastically, _reminds me of one of the doctor's companions that he likes to pick up from the early 2000's._ However, the most peculiar part about Athena Gold was her hair, snow white and braided to the left side with a few loose wavy strands hanging down. There were no silver pieces in sight, which meant that the girl had dyed her hair. River huffed in annoyance, she believed that women should just live with their hair; however, nature did give her the better deal regarding hair.

"It's nice to meet you professor, I look forward to working under such a remarkable professor," Athena remarked, finally giving River a chance to read her voice. Unlike the smooth diction of a British accent the disgruntled professor expected to hear, Athena's voice was a lot choppier and unrefined.

River gave another huff of discontent _'__Grea_t, _she just had to be American didn't she, She's definitely going to be called pain in the ass.'_

* * *

**Hoped you like it, I'm sorry but Athena will be mostly obsessed with the early 2000's because that's the time period we live in and also where the doctor likes to pick his companions, so I apologize in****advance**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Assistant

**Here's Chapter 2, another intro chapter but I promise it will speed up soon, The Doctor will be in next Chapter, and there will be RiverxDoctor so enjoy**

* * *

Of course she'd heard rumors, myths, stories, even legends about the mysterious River Song, but never did she think them to be true. Professor Song was absolutely terrifying, but gorgeous at the same time and Athena was not afraid to admit that. Athena Gold, however, was not going to let this stand in her way of quickly climbing the ranks to become a full fledged professor. After she uncomfortably watched Professor Song stare her down, and obviously judge her, pretty harshly she could assume, the meeting was adjourned. The headmaster shooed both her and the annoyed looking Professor out of his office so he could continue with his work and so could the new teaching duo. River swiftly forged her way through the overloaded hallways not caring if Miss America was following her or not. When she eventually made it to her office in the history wing, a very terrified Athena was right on her heel as she had been throughout the entire journey to the office. River didn't say a word as she pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, and thrust it open with the feeling aggravation. Just like a lost puppy, Athena followed the Professor in her office, still right beside her. River, noticing, rolled her eyes and went to sit in her swivel chair tucked into her desk, while Athena took the normal chair opposite.

"Nice office," Athena's eyes were focused on the artifacts placed skillfully around the room which consisted of a desk near the back, two chairs, a bookshelf located on the right wall, and three grey filing cabinets pressed against the back wall. All relics seemed to be from Earth, and most Athena could recognize such as a lance from what looked like medieval times that stretched over the cabinets in the back. She also managed to correctly identify robe from the 38th century hanging on the left wall with an ancient Egyptian papyrus painting dating back to the reign of Queen Hatshepsut 15th century BC, depicting a king's journey to the underworld, however there was one piece that captured her attention. Stowed on the bookshelf was an ancient Greek vase coated in a dull red paint and designs.

River carefully watched the American's eyes as they darted around the room to the various objects. She noted the change in Athena's features as her eyes moved to different objects and especially noticed how the young woman's eyes were glued to the Greek artifact. '_How Ironic,' _River thought as she formulated her first words towards her new assistant.

"So, you like the Ancient Greeks?" River's face was smug and her words flowed effortlessly forming an amused tone.

"Oh funny," Athena countered, "If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that one."

"But do you?" River asked still a bit egotistical, but actually wanting to know the answer to the question. If Athena was to be her assistant, then she must know her favorites when it comes to history.

"I like ancient cultures in general, but my favorite time period is the early 20th century to early 21th century," Athena answered in all seriousness.

"Why is that?" The professor inquired wanting to get behind Athena's thinking.

"Mostly because it's the beginning of a new age," Athena started with enthusiasm leaking from her voice, finally she was in an environment that loved history as much as she did, "and technology was just starting to grow. It's truly amazing what the human race accomplished in just 100 years. Oh, and it's also the beginning of space exploration." Athena explained watching Professor Song nod her head in what she hoped was approval.

River gave a quick snort at the mention of 1969, _'if only she know the real reason why humans wanted to go to the moon.'_

"Hmmm, Space exploration?" River questioned giving Athena a slight nod, elegantly resting her chin on her fist.

"Yah, I guess you could say I'm a fan of time and space," Athena responded not knowing the effect her words would have on the highly intelligent professor. River's eyes grew wide as she glared at Athena as soon as she mentioned time and space. She had only ever heard her husband use that expression along with his companions. Was this a coincidence, or did this girl know about the mysterious mad man with a box or worse did she know about her.

"Is everything ok Professor Song?" Athena examined River surprised, no more stunned at the Professor's bizarre reaction to what she just said.

River quickly got over her worries and gave the girl a fake smile and a shake of the head, "No, no just trying to get a read on my new assistant, seeing as we will be spending a lot of time together. Do you have any questions on what I will be expecting of you?" River quickly explained herself then pushed the topic of conversation to her assistant.

"Well, Professor, you haven't exactly told me what my job entitles yet," Athena said cautiously, trying not to annoy the already distressed professor.

"Yes, yes of course, I completely forgot," she shook her head back and forth, throwing her curls with it, she was so distracted by the girl's choice of words she completely dis-remembered to debrief her on her duties as her assistant. "Well, one main job you will have is working either the projector or writing down key points on the whiteboard while I lecture so the students can copy notes. Another job would be having to grade papers or tests/quizzes while I write up lectures, and even sometimes you will have to transcribe lectures as well, if I become too busy. Now that's if I'm impressed with your work, being an assistant also entitles that you will be doing lots of coping, delivering notes to other professors and the occasional coffee run, understood?"

"Yes Professor Song, I am so excited to be working with you, even if that includes getting you coffee," Athena responded positively to the Professor's spiel, with enthusiasm leaking from her American. The whole point of the speech was to show the young woman that she wouldn't be '_talking history all the time.'_ However the more the Professor talked to the '_pain in the ass,' _she was realizing that she might just make a fine assistant, and maybe she'd have the capability of giving River more time to spend with her husband which seemed to be fleeting fast.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," River remarked in a calm, sincerer voice, Athena really did seem elated to be working with River, and yes did turn out to be a lover of History. She gave Athena another inspection and two things set off alarm bells in River's head. The first thing was the two scars marring the skin on her eye, River could only guess how she got those scars, and as a collector of scars herself, she knew how much pain could be associated with them. She wondered how many more scars were littered on this girl's body. Speaking of her age, her young looking appearance still made River a little skeptical on how well she would be able to do this job, so she decided to finally ask. "If you don't mind me asking Athena, just how old are you?"

"No I don't mind you asking, I get asked that a lot. I don't really give of college student and people are a lot more forth coming in asking than you. I'm 17, I graduated high school at the age of 14 and I'm now in my third year of college, pursuing a major in early human history, with a minor in early space travel and exploration." Athena answered, not put off by her employer asking her age.

Even in the 51th century graduating at the age of 14 was highly impressive and profounding, to do it you had to be a genius and extremely dedicated. River Song was highly amused that her assistant was that young but dumbfounded on what she had achieved at such an early age.

"Not bad," River responded then cocked her head to the side and added slyly, "For an American."

Athena reacted with slightly twisting one arm in the air to show that she's heard it all before, "You know I figured people would be put off by my Americaness." Athena was actually surprised that Professor Song was the first to mention her nationality, Luna University belonged to the British, and being American made you stick out.

"No I'm just surprised that you wouldn't be in a university closer to your home country," River explained crossing her arms at her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"You might find this hard to believe but I lived in a British territory before I came to Luna. My parents never really played a role in my life, so two years ago I finally decided to pack up my things and live with my uncle in the UK. But I was born in New New England, Vermont to be precise, so not much different from England." As Athena explained, River noticed her change in facial expressions as she faintly mentioned her family. The Professor could semi relate, because in truth she wasn't really raised by her parents either but more grew up with them.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," River said in a consoling soft voice, refusing to make eye contact with Athena, so instead she fixed her eyes on the ground.

"Oh, it's alright really, thank you. In all fairness it really wasn't their fault." Athena quickly swallowed and gave the Professor a sincere sad smile; she was touched that her boss would offer her comforting words. "So Professor Song, I've been dying to tell you this," Athena said rapidly overcoming her small moment of weakness trying to change the subject, "I was amazed at your brilliant entrance essay, truly incredible work." Athena beamed at the Professor hoping she would be willing to discuss it with her.

"Oh thank you Athena, I hadn't realized you read it," Professor Song said while connecting things in her head. She wrote her essay on none other than The Doctor, _'Maybe that's where she got the time and space quote from, but still I don't remember mentioning that.'_

"I just find the way you described this mysterious man, The Doctor, magnificent, I mean how you decided whether all of the death and destruction he caused was worth the billions of lives he saved."

Professor Song tried to hide her admiration for the Doctor as she spoke, "Yes, it was actually a very hard paper to complete; the evidence was hard to come by."

"To think that man, so incredibly smart insisted on wearing bowties." Athena said not really thinking about her words.

River quickly turned her head and glared at the girl, "I never said anything about him wearing bowties."

Athena's eyes grew wide with horror as she watched the Professor give her a death stare and her mouth remained opened frozen in shock, "you, you, you must have," she stammered trying to think of where she had heard of The Doctor other than River's papers, "I have no idea where I've heard about it."

"Sorry Athena, I'm probably just overreacting, I probably did write about but I just forgot." River said apologizing while shaking her head, "Now we've probably wasted a lot of time, we should start reviewing for the 4 o'clock lecture so you know what to write on the whiteboard." Athena nodded in agreement silently and they quickly got to work. However the entire time River was giving Athena anxious glances. That was the third thing today that related her to The Doctor. How did Athena know these things and more importantly who was she?

* * *

**sorry about the longish wait, I promise I will be quicker next time**


End file.
